Babysitting
by ShulkxRobin
Summary: Grima and Zanza were supposed to kidnap baby Shulk and Robin but find themselves becoming parents instead. [Warning: Zanza x Grima] [Warning: Crossover between Xenoblade Chronicles, Fire Emblem, and Bravely Default/Bravely Second)
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Story contains, out of character, non-story related, and boy love._

* * *

Zanza peeked through the window seeing the baby staring at him curiously. The room was very small and filled with pictures of Shulk. There were baby toys on the floor and paint stains. Shulk was sent away from his family after they received a warning about Zanza and Grima. Darn Pit and Pit were responsible for watching over Shulk and keeping him safe. Zanza knew the two angels were dumbassess. The goddess growled once he saw the picture of Dunban. He wanted to strangle that homs. He hated the homs race and wanted to destroy them. Zanza opened the window and growled at the baby. It was his chance to kill it.

"I hate you." He hissed.

The baby turned his head smiling then giggled. The baby did not fear Zanza.

"You piece of filth!" Zanza shouted.

The baby raised his tiny arms laughing. He was wearing a diaper and had a blue pendant around his neck. He had bright blue eyes and tiny bits of blonde hair.

Zanza raised an eyebrow and flew away.

The baby started crying. Dark Pit and Pit came over.

"Why is Shulk crying!?"

Dark Pit slapped Pit.

"YAWCH!"

"He probably needs a diaper change you idiot!"

"You son of-!"

Dark Pit and Pit wrestled on the ground punching and kicking. The two angels rolled out of the room.

Grima shook his head and flew over to Shulk. He was a tiny, purple dragon. Shulk giggled and raised his tiny arms. Grima tilt his head and raised his neck to blow tiny blue fires in the air that turned into cotton candy. Shulk started laughing. The dragon flew around the room and opened the fridge by using his tail. He got the bottle of milk from the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave. He wrapped his tail around the bottle and flew over to Shulk's crib. Grima raised his tail and gave the bottle to Shulk. Shulk held the bottle and sipped the warm milk.

"Lets not fight again!"

Grima quickly flew out the window. Shulk stopped drinking his milk. His face started growing sad.

"How did he get the milk!?"

Dark Pit picked up Shulk and wondered how he got a new diaper on.

"He's a smart baby..."

Shulk threw up in Dark Pit's face.

"AHHHHHH!"

Pit fell down laughing.

* * *

Zanza shook his head. He was standing near a tree.

"I hate kids."

He turned his head once he heard movement. He looked down seeing a child with white hair. The child appeared to be around 4 years old. He had a warm smile on his face. The child had a black jacket, brown eyes, and wearing white trousers with brown boots.

"Now, now, go away!" Zanza ordered.

The child stepped closer unafraid.

Zanza tried hissing but that only made the child laugh.

"Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Zanza shouted.

The child hugged the goddess's legs. Zanza looked down. His mouth slightly opened. The hug felt like warmth and innocence. He picked up the child. Their eyes met. Zanza could see curiosity in his eyes. The child raised his arms and messed with Zanza's halos. He carefully put the child down and ruffled his hair. The child happily ran away giggling. Grima landed on Zanza's shoulder. He jumped off and transformed into his human form. His hair was black. He had pure red eyes, six purple eyes on his cheeks, and was wearing a purple jacket with black trousers.

"Those two angels don't know how to babysit." Grima said.

Zanza popped his neck and crossed his arms.

"Why are you watching over that little brat anyways?" Zanza said.

"Why not? I'm not scared of children like you." Grima replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zanza asked.

"Nothing. Are you okay?" Grima said.

Zanza sighed.

"No. I hate being immortal..." Zanza said.

"I forgot how old I was. I think I passed 2,000 years..." Grima said.

Zanza punched Grima in the neck that did not seem to do any damage.

"You're supposed to kidnap Shulk and kill him!" Zanza hollered.

Grima fixed his neck by pushing the bone back in place.

"Why? And what is stopping you from killing him?" Grima said.

"I don't know!" Zanza shouted.

"He might die because of how poor those two angels are." Grima said.

Grima got an idea.

"Maybe I should kidnap him so I can raise him myself!" Grima said.

Zanza grabbed Grima's arm.

"Wait, wait. Are you getting attached to that worthless homs!?" Zanza said.

"He's an innocent baby! What else you want me to do!?" Grima said

"Why the hell do you want to raise that worthless baby!? All they do is poop and cry!" Zanza yelled.

Grima gave Zanza a stern look.

"I wonder how your parents felt when you gave them hell..."

* * *

Dark Pit scratched his head.

"At least he stopped crying!"

The dark angel sat down on the couch sighing.

"Why did we have to babysit!?"

Pit sat next to him.

"Because we're good people!"

Dark Pit covered his face and shook his head.

"That's the most dumbest answer I've ever heard!"

The two angels were inside the kitchen arguing again not realizing Shulk was crying. Zanza growled and used his magic to shut them up. He removed their voices. He covered his mouth from laughing as the two angels were trying to scream out their words.

Shulk was lying inside his crib crying his eyes out. He needed a diaper change. Grima flew inside his room making plane noises. He flew around Shulk's face in circles making him laugh. He changed into his human form and picked up the baby. Shulk raised his arms up and messed with Grima's black hair along with his horns. Grima started purring. Grima quickly changed his diaper and held Shulk in his arms. He swayed his arms left and right.

"I'm surprised you do not fear me." Grima whispered. "I look ugly as hell..."

Shulk giggled.

Grima look at himself in the mirror and waved.

"Hi handsome!"

The mirror cracked.

"Well screw you to!"

Grima began to sing which was just his dragon howling. Shulk slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Zanza evilly laughed as he watched Dark Pit enter the bathroom. He was holding fireworks in his hands. The goddess peeked his head and waited until the door was closed. Pit was outside hanging clothes on the line. Zanza smirked. He could not believe how stupid the two angels were. They did not even notice Zanza and Grima were inside their home which was a small cabin. Zanza snuck over to the bathroom door. He carefully grabbed the knob and quietly turned it trying not to make so much noise. He crouched down and heard the shower running. He lightly laughed and lit the fireworks. The goddess tossed it in the air over the shower curtains then dashed off hearing Dark Pit screaming like a girl. He slammed the door and heard a loud thud. Zanza quickly dashed into Shulk's room and told Grima they had to go. Grima was too busy making Shulk laugh. He was holding two sock puppets of him and Zanza kissing. Zanza slapped his face and shook his head.

"We have to go Grima!" Zanza said.

Grima was tickling Shulk.

"Who's a happy boy!? Who's a happy boy!?" Grima hoarsely said.

Zanza got an idea that would probably make Grima infuriated.

"God damn pedophile!" Zanza growled.

Grima stopped what he was doing and gently placed Shulk inside his crib. The goddess could see flame inside Grima's eyes.

"What the hell did you call me?" Grima started growling.

Horns began forming on his forehead. His upper lip was sticking up and his fangs grew longer.

"Lets go!" Zanza ordered.

"You're right." Grima hissed.

Grima and Zanza blasted out of the window throwing random punches. Growling and grunts could be heard from far away. The two goddesses rolled down a hill still throwing punches. Shulk was too busy laughing.

"Yo, Pit!" Dark Pit yelled.

Pit turned his head.

"What?" Pit said.

"You forgot this!" Dark Pit yelled.

Dark Pit threw the dynamite at Pit.


	2. Chapter 2

A maiden panted heavily as she ran through the forest. She looked behind making sure her ex-boyfriend wasn't following her. She was holding her son in her arms that was a new born. He was sleeping and wrapped with a towel. The maiden was wearing a black cloak so she could be invisible in the dark. It was raining hard. She gasped once she saw a cabin. The maiden dashed over and kissed her son's forehead. She hugged her newborn for the last time and placed him on the porch of the cabin. The maiden knelt down and placed a note on top of the infant's towel. She quickly dashed away once she heard evil laughter. The newborn started crying.

Zanza yawned and walked to his fridge inside the kitchen to get a water bottle. It was late at night. Grima was fast asleep. He turned his head once he heard crying. Zanza placed the water bottle on the counter and walked over to the front door. He was wearing nothing but white shorts. He quietly opened the door seeing no one and shrugged. The goddess looked down and the left side of his lip rose up. Grima walked over yawning. He was shirtless.

"What's wrong?" Grima whispered.

"Someone left us a problem…" Zanza growled.

"A problem?" Grima asked.

Grima walked over to the front door and gasped once he saw the infant. Zanza shook his head and slammed the door shut. He did not care.

"Zanza!" Grima barked.

Zanza raised his arms and walked into their room. He jumped on the bed groaning.

"It's not our baby! It's not our responsibility!" Zanza shouted.

"Weren't you bitching about how we could not have kids centuries ago!?" Grima yelled.

"I never said that!" Zanza shouted.

* * *

 _300 years ago….._

 _"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T WE HAVE KIDS!? Zanza roared._

 _His voice echoed from far away making animals flee and glass in houses shatter. An earthquake went through Caldisla destroying buildings and making the ground tear apart. Ringabel and Tiz were running away screaming like little girls._

* * *

Grima rolled his eyes and opened the front door. He knelt down and picked up the infant. The infant's eyes were closed and had tiny bits of white hair. Grima warmly smiled. The infant stopped crying. His mouth slightly opened once the infant held his index finger. The infant's hand covered Grima's index finger. He began to pur and closed the door. Grima walked inside their room and gently placed the infant inside the crib Zanza made. Zanza was snoring on purpose. Grima slapped the back of Zanza's head making him yelp.

"Sorry…" Zanza muffled.

Grima sighed and saw a note that was inside the infant's towel. He opened the letter.

 _Please! Maybe you have some kindness inside your heart! Please take care of my baby named Robin! His father was going to abuse and turn him into a weapon! I'm begging you! Please do not hurt my son! He is not a punching bag! He's a living being! Please forgive me Robin for being so weak! I love you so much and hopefully will see you again in a better life!_

Grima looked at the infant. Robin was sleeping peacefully. He had his thumb inside his mouth. He raised any eyebrow. The infant looked like him. Grima sighed and crawled into bed. He felt Zanza wrap his arms around his waist pulling him closer to his body.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." Zanza whispered.

"You're always frustrated." Grima murmured.

Grima held Zanza's hands and smiled. He turned his body so he was facing Zanza.

"Remember the first time we met?" Grima said.

Zanza nodded.

"I love you."

Grima smiled.

"I love you too."

Both goddesses shared a passionate kiss before going to sleep.

* * *

 _Morning._

Grima was sitting down on the couch while feeding the infant some warm milk. He noticed something strange about the infant. The fell dragon noticed he looked a little like Zanza and him. But he was a newborn though. Grima's head began to feel light headed. He grunted and stood up. He could see flashing images of himself as a dragon and being slashed in the stomach. Zanza walked over once he heard Grima.

"Are you okay?"

Grima opened his eyes in shock. He could not believe what he saw in his vision.

"What's wrong?"

Grima was lost in words.

"Zanza, did we mate years ago?"

Zanza gave Grima a disgusted look.

"Of course we did not! A male can't get pregnant!"

Grima looked at the infants back and noticed he had Zanza's brand which was the monado.

"Are you sure? Because this baby has your brand!"

Zanza's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

Grima handed Zanza the infant. Zanza carefully looked at the infants back and gasped. The infant had the same brand. It was a tiny red monado on his back.

"H-His eyes! There opened!"

Zanza turned the infant and saw he had Grima's eyes. He looked into the infant's eyes carefully and saw Grima's brand inside his left eye.

"It can't be though- I don't remember anything!"

Grima was confused.

"But the note said that the maiden was his mother!"

Zanza felt his blood boil. His memory was returning.

"I remember now. You have a gift that makes you have babies."

Grima tilt his head.

"I can make babies?"

Zanza grabbed Grima's wrist and pulled his sleeve down revealing the male pregnancy mark.

Grima's mouth dropped opened.

Zanza pounded the wall creating a dent.

"We did mate. Our sons were taken from us!"

Grima was on the edge of the couch.

"Sons!?"

Zanza nodded.

"We have two kids which are Shulk and Robin!"

Zanza clenched his fist.

"We were ambushed! You and I did nothing wrong! We just wanted a peaceful life together and to raise our children!"

Grima looked down.

"Dunban took our sons from us! He claimed we were trying to make an army!"

"This can't be..."

"I'm so infuriated right now! Our son, Shulk, is still in that cabin!"

Grima stood up with a death glare on his face. Black wings came out from his back. Zanza looked into Grima's eyes.

"You and I are married. Dunban wiped our memory once they kidnapped our sons!"

Grima was confused.

"But he's a newborn though! How can he be our son?"

"He has our brands! He is our son!"

Grima looked at Robin. He had his thumb in his mouth.

"We're immortals. It takes longer for them to age..."

"Its no wonder Shulk did not fear you or started crying once I flew away..."

"We will get our son tomorrow."

"Does this mean, Robin is immortal?"

Zanza sat down holding Robin in his arms.

"He could be. He may have the same powers as us."

"Maybe a combination."

Zanza nodded. He smiled and kissed his son's forehead. Robin yawned. He had no teeth that made Zanza lightly laughed.

"I'm so scared yet so excited. Its up to me to make sure my family is safe and everything I do counts."


	3. Chapter 3

_10 years ago..._

Zanza entered the room he knew Grima was hiding in. He could still see the future. The blonde locked the door so no one would interfere. The goddess turned his head seeing the fell dragon sitting down praying. His back was turned. Zanza wondered why he was praying when Grima was already a God. The goddess lazily walked closer and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders. Zanza stole the key from the guard that was sleeping. He broke free from the handcuffs from using his magic. He hacked the system in the handcuffs to make them unlock.

"I knew you were coming…."

Grima placed his hands down and lightly moaned feeling his lover massaging his shoulders. The fell dragon moved out of his seat. Zanza looked down adoring his lover's height. Grima was by his chest. He caressed his lover's cheek. Zanza moved his hand down to lift his lover's chin so he could look into those dark brown eyes that were almost black. The goddess swept his lover off his feet and walked over to the couch. He sat down with Grima straddling his legs. He wrapped his arms around Zanza's neck.

"What do you see in me?"

Zanza smiled.

"A future with you. I can see us having kids."

Grima chuckled.

"I can't have kids. I'm a male."

Zanza's eyes flashed blue.

"We do have kids in the future."

Grima's mouth slightly opened. Sweat flowed down his face.

"How do you know my secret?"

Zanza pulled Grima closer until their lips were just inches away. Grima felt his face burning up.

"You have the mark on your arm and I read some documents in the lab about it."

"You know my secret then…"

"I'm not embarrassed or disgusted. I find it a miracle you are able to have babies."

Grima blushed.

"Those dumb guards don't know I'm here. You and I should escape because were nothing but test subjects."

"I don't understand why they separated me from everyone else."

Zanza held Grima's chin.

"It's because you're able to make babies. It wouldn't surprise me if anyone else would want to mate with you."

"I do want to escape. Those scientists treat me like I'm some vicious animal."

"Do they hurt you?"

"Yes. They whip me…"

"We will escape from here."

"I hope so."

The couple shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Grima."

"I love you too, Zanza."

Grima placed his finger on Zanza's lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Sex makes babies you know."

Zanza smiled. He wanted Grima to carry his children.

"You're worried that I will leave you and I won't. In the future, I stay with you forever."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you prepared for it because we will be harassed."

"No one will be harassing us as long as I'm around. It's my duty to protect you and our kids."

"Kids?"

"We have two kids in the future."

Grima felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

"You're making my heart race!"

"Trust me. It will work out."

Zanza and Grima crushed their lips together.

* * *

The guard unlocked Zanza's cell. He was summoned to participate in an experiment.

"Where's Zanza!?"

"ZANZA HAS ESCAPED! SOUND THE ALARM!"

Grima and Zanza broke the kiss once they heard the alarm. The alarm was making Grima screech. His ears were sensitive to the alarm.

"Calm down Grima!"

Zanza held Grima in his arms trying to calm him down. The veins on his face popped out and his face turned red. The symbols on his skin were glowing. Grima clenched the fabric of Zanza's shirt and buried his face into his chest. The door flung opened. Zanza turned his head and growled.

"What the!?"

"He mated with Grima!"

"Seize them!"

Zanza hugged Grima taking all the bullets that were fired at him. The bullets had no affect on Zanza. The noises made Grima go insane. He screeched out loud. He backed himself away and his body began transforming into a dragon. Grima opened his mouth and roared. He slammed his claws down making a loud thud. The fell dragon whipped his tail against the guards making them fly back. Zanza was floating in the air. Grima's tail whipped through the cell. He roared again and flapped his wings. His eyes were piercing red and smoke came from his nose. Expiration came from his mouth that destroyed the roof. Grima hollered and flew away along with Zanza. The rest of the experiments escaped the prison. Grima felt himself returning normal. Zanza was flying beside him.

"That's your power? That is amazing!" Zanza said.

Grima transformed into his human form. He used his magic to fly in the air from his hands.

"I don't like loud noises. My ears are really sensitive." Grima said.

Zanza nodded.

"I will be protecting you." Zanza said.

Grima laughed.

"I don't need protection Zanza. I'm a God after all." Grima said.

"So am I." Zanza responded.

* * *

Lucina was holding her falchion as she approached Edea's temple. She was going to battle the queen of Eternia.

"I will defeat her easily."

Zanza and Grima flew passed Lucina. Zanza's eyes flashed blue. He could see Edea using Bravely Second on Lucina.

He turned his head evilly grinning as he flew.

"You're gonna get your arse kicked!" Zanza yelled.

Lucina huffed.

"Screw you! What do you know!?"

Zanza's laugh echoed through the mountains creating an avalanche.

Lucina growled.

"I will defeat her!"

Fiora randomly appeared wearing black shades and started dancing.

"Why the fuck you lying!? Why you always lying!? Mm...oh my god! Stop fucking lying!"

"Where the hell did you come from!?"

Fiora disappeared.

 _5 minutes later..._

Lucina blasted out of the temple falling down the stairs. Edea jumped out creating a loud thud on the steps growling.

"Don't come back until you've become a _proven warrior_!"

Agnes Oblige came out of the temple trying to pull Edea back.

"She's had enough Edea..."

Edea was still growling.

"I got pie in the oven!"

Edea whipped her head.

"Why didn't you say anything!?"

"It's in the oven! Go get it!"

Edea squealed and ran back to the temple.

Agnes grinned.

"That always gets her."

"What the hell!? There's no damn pie in here!"

Agnes gulped. She could hear Edea's voice from outside.

"Hey! How dare you lay a finger on Princess Lucina!"

Edea came out of the temple.

"Who in the hell are you people!?"

"Pick a God and pray!"

Edea snorted.

"What the hell?"

"MINUS STRIKE!"

Ringabel yelled and slashed his dark blade against the paladin's armor that did 9999 damage.

Frederick was knocked out.

Ringabel came over and laughed.

"What a bunch of jokers!"

Tiz laughed.

"Who do these people think they are?"

Edea shook her head.

"I'm gonna pretend none of this happened..."

Edea and her friends walked back into her temple eating popcorn.

* * *

Grima and Zanza found an abandoned cabin and remodeled it with their magic. Zanza built a crib.

"Are you excited?"

Zanza smiled.

"Yes. I can't wait to see my children."

Zanza and Grima held hands and sat on the couch.

"What gender you want them to be?"

Zanza warmly smiled.

"They're both boys."

"Really?"

Zanza nodded.

Grima was squealing.

"You just spoiled it for me!"

Zanza laughed.

"How many months does it take to give birth?"

Grima's eyes turned black.

"For a male, it's different. Its six months."

"Six months!? That's short!"

Grima closed his eyes.

"But the death rate is high since I'm a male."

"How can you die when you're immortal?"

Grima slowly opened his eyes. His eyes turned glowy red.

"My immortality goes away once I'm pregnant. So I'm vulnerable for six months."

Zanza had a stern look.

"I'm really going to watch over you then."

Grima turned his head facing his lover.

"Don't freak out once you see me bleed."

Zanza thought hard for a moment.

"I will need some help to keep you safe..."

Grima smiled.

"I'll be okay. I'm a dragon."

"You're weak against Wyrmslayer swords..."

"That's when I'm in dragon form. I have the power magic still."

"My guardians can create a distraction. They're annoying after all."


	4. Chapter 4

_Six months later…._

Zanza quietly entered his lover's room. Grima was lying on his side sleeping peacefully. The goddess was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him sleep. His belly was big. The blonde rubbed Grima's thigh and knelt down to kiss his belly. He placed his hand on his lover's belly and felt the baby kicking his hand. This made Zanza smile. He couldn't wait to see his first born child. Grima slowly opened his eyes and moved on his back. He rubbed his belly. The fell dragon's eyes were glowing green. He could see through Zanza.

"I know your scent very well."

Zanza snapped his fingers creating a red rose. He handed it to Grima. The fell dragon gasped and took the rose.

"I'm very excited. I can't describe the happiness I feel inside my heart."

Grima sniffed the rose.

"You truly can't wait to be a father."

Zanza swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Actually Grima, there's something I need to ask you…."

Grima noticed Zanza's face was growing sad.

"What's the matter? _I hope he doesn't regret it…_ "

"I…"

Zanza gulped and paused for a moment. He snapped his fingers creating a diamond ring. Grima's mouth dropped opened.

"Grima, I want to be with you forever and I enjoyed every moment being with you so…."

Zanza took a deep breath and held out the ring.

"Will you marry me!?"

Grima felt his eyes becoming watery. He did not know what to say. The fell dragon went up and cupped his lover's face. Both goddesses crushed their lips together. The kiss was long, deep, and passionate. The two goddesses pulled away slightly panting. Zanza grabbed his lover's wrist. He slid the ring through his finger. The ring carved _Married to Lord Zanza_ in flames. Grima looked at the ring. He belonged to Zanza now. He was Zanza's property and husband to be with forever.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Zanza snapped his fingers. A ring appeared on his finger that said _Married to Grima, the fell dragon._ As the goddess, the rules were to be with the person you love forever and never cheating. Zanza and Grima got off the bed. The goddess held Grima's wrist and kneeled down on one knee. He had to say the oath.

"I, Lord Zanza, promise to stay faithful to the man I devoted my life to and cherish until death do us apart."

Zanza kissed his lover's wrist and stood up.

Grima touched Zanza's forehead.

"I, Grima, the fell dragon, promise to stay faithful to the man that proposed to me until death do us apart."

Grima removed his hand and crushed their lips together. Their lips moved around drastically. Zanza swift his lover off his feet. The fell dragon moved his hand on Zanza's cheek. Their mouths moved around and the sound of their lips pressing together became louder. Zanza placed Grima on the black bed sheets and removed his armor. He tossed it on the floor and climbed on top of Grima. He rolled himself over so Grima was on top. The goddess hugged his lover and kissed his neck. The two-lovers sat there in their loving embrace never wanting to let go. The two-lovers continued sharing passionate kisses throughout the night and never separating from their embrace. After a while, Grima began to feel sharp pain. The kiss broke.

"GAH!"

Grima felt like he was getting stabbed multiple times.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zanza gasped.

"Zanza, the baby!"

Grima began to pant heavily. Zanza gulped and gently let his lover lie down. He had to cut open his lover's belly. Zanza kissed his lover's forehead while holding his monado. Grima's eyes were red and he was panting heavily. The veins on his body popped out and were turning purple. Zanza had to cut his lover's belly correctly or he could die. The goddess carefully removed his lover's jacket exposing his belly. Grima's body was covered in sweat. Zanza licked his lips carefully began cutting across his lover's belly. Blood began flowing down his stomach. Grima was screaming in pain. The screaming was haunting Zanza's ears. He's never experienced a male giving birth or going through the same pain a female was feeling. The lights in the cabin blew up. Zanza managed to cut his belly opened and carefully picked up the infant that was crying. He quickly wrapped the infant with a towel. Zanza was shocked there wasn't any blood on the infant. The goddess turned his head realizing Grima wasn't moving. Zanza gulped and felt his heart drop. Grima's stomach was torn apart.

"No…."

Zanza tapped Grima's face but he did not budge. The goddess felt tears building up in his eyes.

"No….you can't be dead!"

Zanza snapped his fingers but his healing power wasn't working. The goddess let his tears flow down his face falling on Grima's face.

"We're supposed to be together forever! My vision even showed me!"

Zanza began to sob. His eyes flashed blue but the vision stopped to Grima lying down. The infant was crying its eyes out. The goddess carefully checked the infant. The infant was a boy. He had tiny bits of blonde hair and his eyes were closed. Zanza carefully cut his unbilicard off. He felt excited that his son was born and appeared to be healthy but Grima was dead. Zanza held the infant in his arms. The infant stopped crying and held Zanza's index finger.

"Married for a few minutes and now widowed…"

Zanza rested his head on Grima's chest silently weeping.

The infant started giggling. Zanza felt something soft stroking his hair. He slowly raised his head seeing Grima warmly smiling. His eyes were black. The black eyes meant he was in healing mode.

"I never knew a God would cry."

Grima's belly was sewed back together by his power.

"Grima…"

The couple shared a passionate kiss then slowly parted with their lips just inches away. Grima whispered softly.

"You got to understand something Zanza. If I bleed too much, I will faint."

Zanza nuzzled his nose against Grima's.

"At least you're alive."

Grima caressed Zanza's cheek. Their breathing could be heard.

"Now you know how females feel when giving birth and suffering pain. They pay the price."

Zanza shook his head and held Grima's hand. He rubbed Grima's hand with his thumb.

"I will never mock them again Grima! They are stronger than I thought."

Grima nodded.

"Now you know why the death rate is high for men."

Zanza clenched his fist.

"I would rather go through that much pain and work myself than watch my husband go through it!"

Grima felt his heart racing from Zanza's words.

"Zanza…"

"Watching someone I love be in that much pain and knowing it's my fault is horrible!"

Grima placed his finger on Zanza's lips.

"It's not your fault Zanza. The pain is worth it as long as you're happy your child is born."

Grima pecked the tip of his nose against Zanza's cheek. Zanza gently placed his child on the sofa and embraced his lover. The fell dragon wrapped his arms around his lover's back. The couple stood there in their loving embrace sharing their thoughts in their minds and letting out their emotions.

"Let me see our baby."

Zanza smiled. He carefully picked up his son and handed the infant into Grima's arms.

"He looks like you, Zanza."

Grima kissed the top of his son's head. He was tiny. The fell dragon checked the baby using his prey vision. His brand hasn't formed on his body yet. Grima wouldn't know what powers he has yet. The fell dragon did not see any diseases or infections inside his body.

"What should we name him?"

The infant was holding Grima's finger. He knew who his father was.

Zanza thought for a moment.

"How about Shulk?"

The infant giggled in response. Grima gently blew into his son's tiny hair.

"Shulk, it is then."

"Let me see him please."

Grima handed Shulk to Zanza.

Zanza held Shulk in his arms and sat down on the blue sofa that was next to the bed.

"I can't believe I'm holding my actual son, my child."

Shulk began sucking his thumb.

Zanza brought his son to his face and nuzzled his forehead. He felt the infant trying to grab his cheek with his tiny hand. This made Zanza cry tears of joy.

"This is the best moment of my life because it's going to change forever."

Grima took a deep breath. He was immortal again.

"Get some rest Grima."

"I love you, Zanza."

"I love you too, Grima."


	5. Chapter 5

Zanza sighed and entered his office room. Edea, Agnes, Ringabel, and Tiz were sitting on his desk as plushies. He smiled remembering all the years he had the plushies. He snapped his fingers and magic dust landed on the plushies. The room shook and the plushies came to life. Zanza smiled and crossed his arms. The plushies looked around the room and touched themselves realizing they were real. The four warriors of light squealed once they saw Lord Zanza.

"LORD ZANZA!"

Edea, Agnes, and Tiz bowed except for Ringabel who was too busy combing his hair. Tiz pouted and punched Ringabel in the crotch making him bow. This made Zanza laughed.

"What's happening my four warriors light?"

"Really nothing! We died centuries ago!" Edea laughed.

Zanza smiled and shook his head.

"You're still alive Edea. Remember? You're from a different world."

Tiz scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong my lord?"

"I need the four of you to be my babysitter while Grima and I are going to shop for baby supplies."

Agnes placed her hands together.

"Aww! You have a baby!?"

Zanza nodded.

"He was born today."

"How lovely!"

"That's not all. I'm married."

The four warriors of light gasped.

"Congrats, Lord Zanza!"

Grima knocked on Zanza's door.

"Zanza, who's in there with you?"

Zanza turned his head looking at his door. He snapped his fingers making the door open.

"This is my husband and my newborn son."

Awwww!"

Grima was holding Shulk in his arms. He was sleeping.

"Who are these people Zanza?"

Grima sniffed the air getting used to their scent. He lightly laughed.

"The four heroes of light from the history book I read."

"So our mission is to babysit Shulk while you two are out shopping?"

Zanza and Grima nodded.

"Do you mind?"

The four heroes of light were still bowing.

"How can we refuse the offer when you gave us life my Lord?"

Zanza nodded.

"Very well. We'll be right back then."

Grima handed Shulk to Agnes Oblige.

"He's so cute."

Shulk was still sleeping.

Ringabel raised his arm.

"I'll be your sword my lovely Lord!"

Edea sighed in annoyance.

"Keep your sword in your sheath Ringabel!"

Zanza laughed.

"Ringabel, you were always funny."

Ringabel folded his hair back.

"I'm fabulous! How lovely!"

Edea punched Ringabel's face.

Tiz facepalmed himself.

* * *

Zanza and Grima left their cabin holding hands. The halos floating above Zanza's head were glowing bright yellow. Purple smoke was around Grima's body. Zanza and Grima jumped off the cliff and flew spreading their wings. The couple was still holding hands.

"You think they'll able to handle Shulk, Zanza?"

Zanza laughed loudly.

"More like the opposite!"

* * *

Edea was annoyed with Ringabel and Tiz singing. She stood there with a pouty face with her arms crossed her chest. Tiz and Ringabel were beside her wearing their performer outfits singing the song she hated.

"I can't help it I think you're funny when you're mad! Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad! I'm kinda guy who laughs at a funeral!"

Agnes was inside Grima's room feeding Shulk. She was sitting on the bed. Shulk was sipping the warm milk. She smiled once she saw how pretty his blue eyes were. His eyes were sky blue. The wind vestal noticed a brand on his shoulder. She knew the brand was either Zanza's or Grima's.

"ENOUGH!"

Agnes jumped from Edea shouting. Edea cast STOP on Ringabel and Tiz. Ringabel and Tiz froze in place. Shulk began giggling. He knew what was going on. There was a knock on the door. Edea growled.

"Mrgrgrgr!"

Edea opened the door seeing a skinny man with blue hair.

"Hi, my name is Alv-"

Edea slammed the door shut.

Shulk laughed. He knew who was at the door. It was Zanza's sidekick.

Agnes came out of Grima's room and walked into the kitchen holding Shulk in her arms. She placed Shulk on the baby chair and wrapped a bib around his neck. Shulk was curious. He had his hands on the mini table. He had a wide smile on his face. The bib said, _"I'm really eating it!"_ Agnes opened the drawer grabbing a can of baby food which was bananas. She grabbed a soft spoon and opened the can. She dipped the spoon into the bananas and brought the spoon over to Shulk's mouth. Agnes squealed. Shulk had no teeth. She found the sight so adorable. Shulk tried swallowing the food down. His bib was becoming a mess making Agnes and Edea laugh.

* * *

Zanza and Grima were at the store looking for another crib. They planned on having another baby soon. The two goddesses noticed heterosexual couples were staring at them weirdly. They wondered why two males were buying baby supplies as well as holding hands. They shrugged and continued on with their life. Grima crossed out baby formula on the list. He tapped his head with his pencil then lightly laughed once Zanza kissed his cheek. Grima walked passed the ale looking for a play gym for Shulk. He gasped once he felt a slap on his behind. He turned his head seeing Zanza staring at him lustfully. Grima growled and glided over slamming Zanza through the wall. The couple were rolling around battling over dominance. Their lips were crushed together and moving around drastically. Zanza slapped Grima's bottom again making him squeak.

"SECURITY!"

Zanza and Grima smirked and erased everyones memory. The couple fled out the store with their baby supplies. Grima was flying passed Zanza. Zanza snapped his fingers teleporting their baby supplies to their cabin. The couple flew around the sky creating a line of white clouds. Grima and Zanza were in their loving embrace as they flew around the sky freely. They were flying like shooting stars. Zanza never loved someone this deeply before. The couple twirled around and created a heart in the sky. Zanza had his golden wings spread out. Grima had black wings. The two goddesses got closer together and began dancing in the sky. The sun was going down revealing their glowing colors which was yellow and black. Zanza and Grima had their eyes locked as they danced together.


	6. Chapter 6

Zanza and Grima were lying on the grass crushing their lips together. The goddess never loved someone this much before. Both goddesses were relaxing in each other's arms never separating. Their eyes were locked. Zanza loved Grima's glowing red eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me Zanza."

"I won't be able to because you can't separate yourself from me."

Both goddesses lightly laughed.

Grima looked at the ring seeing the words glowing. The fell dragon rested his head on Zanza's chest. He was holding his arm.

"I still can't believe we have a son."

Zanza began stroking his lover's hair.

"I love our son. He's a special gift."

"It's close to thanksgiving."

Zanza smiled.

"My first thanksgiving with someone I love."

Grima gently pecked Zanza's nose.

"What do you want to do on thanksgiving?"

Zanza kissed Grima.

"I want to be with you."

Grima poked Zanza's nose.

"I want to put on a fire, some relaxing music, and dance with you."

"What are you thankful for Grima?"

Grima smiled.

"That I have the world's loving husband and a beautiful son."

The two goddesses shared another kiss.

"I love you. I love you so much Grima."

"I love you too. I can't describe the love I have for you Zanza."

With that, Zanza crawled on top and gently presses their lips together. Grima wraps his arms around Zanza's neck returning the kiss with equal need and passion. The fell dragon slightly moans once Zanza began kissing his neck. He let out tiny gasp. The feeling of Zanza's hair brushing over his throat and neck felt good. The goddess slightly lifted himself up and removed his shirt revealing his six pack. He went back to crushing their lips together. Grima felt a tongue battle against his. He hissed in the kiss and crawled Zanza's back in pleasure making him yelp. He clenched his teeth together and saw three claw marks. His skin regenerated. Zanza licked his lips.

"You like it rough, don't you?"

Grima lightly laughed.

"I know you love it whenever I claw your muscular back."

Zanza grinned then crushed their lips together again.

Grima crossed his legs around Zanza's waist as well as clawing his back. Eventually, Zanza's back was covered with claw marks. After making out for a long time, the couple finally pulled away.

"Lets head back home. I want to see my son."

Zanza nodded pulling his shirt back on and held his husband in his arms.

"You just love to carry me."

"I do. You're my sweet prince."

"P-Prince!?"

The couple happily laughed. Zanza flew off while holding Grima in his arms.

* * *

 _3 days later..._

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ringabel and Tiz were snoring. Edea growled and threw hot water in their faces making them wake up. Shulk woke up from his nap yawning. The wind vestal huffed and slammed the door shut. The baby bird was too loud. Shulk went back to sleep sucking his thumb.

Zanza and Grima arrived shortly. As they entered their home, Ringabel and Tiz were asleep while Edea was eating popcorn. Agnes was inside Grima's room sleeping along with Shulk.

"Did you guys have fun?"

Edea raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh. Everything was fine. Nothing happened."

Zanza smiled.

"All four of you are free to live your lives now."

"Really my lord!?"

Ringabel and Tiz immediately woke up.

"We can live our own lives!?"

Zanza crossed his arms.

"I gave all four of you life. Now go enjoy it!"

"Woohoo! Cotton candy! Here I come!"

Edea blasted out of the house.

Grima began laughing.

"She really loves sweets."

Ringabel read his journal.

"It says so in my journal."

Zanza turned his head once he heard Edea yelling.

"Oh shit! Not you again!"

Grima turned his head to. He could hear Edea's voice echo from far away.

"How many times do I have to teach you this lesson Lucina!?"

Zanza evilly grinned.

"A spoiled brat!? You don't even know me!"

Ringabel and Tiz stepped outside wondering what Edea was yelling about. Both males grinned. Zanza and Grima were behind Ringabel and Tiz. The wind vestal shook her head and dragged herself over to Edea. Edea and Lucina began fighting. Their swords clashed together. Agnes raised her devil staff and cast stillness which made everyone do zero damage.

"Agnes! Let me handle this!"

Agnes shook her head.

"You can't attack now! Both your attacks are completely useless!"

Ringabel thought of something.

"I thought the monado could not cut through people?"

Zanza flushed.

"Did I say that? Nah. I was kidding."

Edea sighed and used default just to block Lucina's attacks.

"ARRGH! UNNACCEPT-!"

Agnes unleashed twilight which instantly knocked out her enemies and allies that were on sleep mode.

Ringabel and Tiz cheered.

"Yay! Agnes!"

Agnes huffed and dragged Edea away.

"Well, we'll see you later then Zanza?"

Zanza smiled.

"You will."

"It was nice meeting you Grima! Good luck with your new family!"

Ringabel and Tiz waved then dashed over to Agnes.

Zanza quietly closed his door. Grima purred and held onto his husband's arm.

"We're finally alone."

"Lets see how Shulk is doing."

The couple held hands and quietly entered their room seeing Shulk sleeping. The baby was lying on his back with his thumb in his mouth.

"I will be in my dragon form. That way he will get used to me."

Zanza and Grima shared a passionate kiss.

"Lets get some rest."

Grima crawled into bed along with Zanza. The goddess wrapped his arms around his lover's waist pulling him closer to his body.

* * *

Zanza woke up and moved his hands feeling bedsheets. His eyes shot opened. Grima was not lying next to him. He quickly arose out of bed thinking he got kidnapped. The goddess's halos began to glow once he realized Shulk was not in his crib. Zanza grabbed his blue monado and checked the house. Grima was nowhere. He dashed outside then smiled. He dropped his monado. Grima was in his dragon form. Shulk was messing with his father's nose and horns. Shulk was puny compared to Grima. Grima was the size of the house in his dragon form.

"You gave me a scare."

Grima raised his neck and blew blue smoke in the air that formed a heart.

"Sorry. I did not want to wake you."

Zanza floated in the air and patted Grima's nose. Shulk raised his tiny arms. He wanted to be picked up. The goddess flew over and picked up his son. Zanza snapped his fingers creating a monado rattling toy. Shulk held the toy in his arms and shook it. He laughed at the toy and hit Zanza's face making him laugh. Grima laughed and poked Shulk's forehead with his tail.

"He's used to my dragon form now."

Shulk continued shaking the rattling toy and giggled.

"I know his scent very well. I can easily track him down if ever got kidnapped."

Zanza nodded.

"You look beautiful as a dragon."

"Do I?"

Grima stood up from the grass and opened his giant wings. He changed into his human form. His eyes were brown and his hair was white. The fell dragon was wearing his old, white, tactician outfit. Shulk reached his arms out making Grima smile. Zanza handed Shulk into his husband's arms.

"Since when does he start liking you more than me?"

Zanza pouted.

Shulk giggled.

"Though I'm a male but I'm like a mother."

Grima kissed the top of his son's head. Zanza swift his lover off his feet while he was still holding his son.

"Where to my prince?"

"It's Thanksgiving Day Zanza. I want to spend this day with us."

Zanza loved what Grima said. He flew back into their home. He raised his arm snapping his fingers that made the door shut and the blinds close instantly. The fell dragon gently placed Shulk by his play gym. Shulk laughed and began playing with the rattling toys. Zanza and Grima held hands and crushed their lips together. The goddess grabbed under Grima's legs and swept him off his feet. The two goddesses were still kissing drastically. Shulk turned his head giving them a weird look. He went back to playing with his toys laughing. Zanza carried Grima into their room and placed him on his bed. He raised his arm shutting the door. Shulk began crawling over to the controller. He sat up and pressed one of the buttons that turned on the TV. He crawled over to his tiny bed and lied down watching TV. Shulk was watching Ringabel and Tiz.

Zanza dived onto Grima hungrily crushing their lips together. He made Grima wrap his legs around his waist. Their bodies moved around trying to feel each other's skin. The goddess sat up and had Grima sit on his lap with his legs crossed his back.

"I love you."

Grima panted and cupped his lover's face.

"I know you do. I lost count on how many times you said you loved me."

Both goddesses then crushed their lips together. Zanza moved his hands around to rub his lover's hip bone and slapped his bottom making him do an unmanly squeak.

"I want you now Grima."

The kiss finally broke. Grima was brushing the tip of his nose against his lover's.

"We just had our baby Zanza."

"I'll wear a condom."

Grima snickered and kissed Zanza's kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss broke. Grima placed a finger on Zanza's lips. He looked into those beautiful blue eyes that were filled with compassion and worry.

"I know you want to Zanza but right now is not a good time Zanza."

Zanza leaned his head forward and caught Grima's lips then slowly pulled away.

"That's a damn shame." He whispered while caressing his lover's hair.

Shulk started crying. The fell dragon quickly got off the bed along with Zanza. The fell dragon sensed Shulk needed a diaper change. Grima walked over to the living room seeing Shulk crying. He knelt down carefully picking up his son who stopped crying. The fell dragon began to purr making Shulk smile. Grima walked over to the sink. He quickly changed Shulk's diaper and cleaned him. Grima grabbed a clean diaper that had multiple monados on it. Shulk was giggling. The fell dragon carefully got the diaper around Shulk and lifted him up. Shulk was placed on his baby chair. Grima wrapped the bib around him.

Zanza walked over and patted his son's head. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Shulk was looking around. Grima came back with his baby food.

"Mind if I feed him?"

Grima smiled and handed his husband the baby food. Zanza saw Shulk sticking his tongue out and had a wide smile on his face. His tiny hands were on his small table. Zanza loved his son's blue eyes. His blonde hair was growing fast. Zanza dipped the spoon inside the vegetables and brought it over to his son's mouth. Shulk slowly opened his mouth. Zanza slowly moved the spoon closer letting his son close his mouth on the spoon. Shulk tried chewing on the food that was flowing down on his face and bib making Zanza laugh. Shulk giggled in response. Grima patted his husband's shoulder and gave him Shulk's water bottle. The fell dragon wiped his son's face and gave him some water.

Shulk raised his tiny arms wanting Grima to pick him up. The fell dragon picked up his son. Zanza pouted again. He was getting jealous that Shulk liked Grima more.

"What's wrong with me?"

Zanza sniffed his armpit.

"Do I offend?"

Grima laughed.

"No Zanza. Babies usually like their mothers because we pay attention to them."

Zanza huffed.

"You're not a female though! We're both males!"

Grima pecked his husband's nose.

"I'm feminine though."

Zanza gave Shulk his rattling toy. Shulk laughed and shook the toy.

"Anyways I got him a stroller so we could go to the park together."

The stroller came over by itself from Zanza's magic.

"The park sounds lovely."

Grima carefully placed Shulk inside the stroller. He looked around then laughed once Zanza pushed the stroller.

"Ready honey?"

Zanza nodded. The couple held hands as they walked outside. As they walked, they noticed people were staring at them weirdly. Zanza held Grima's arm. He did not care if the civilians attacks had no affect on them. He did not want anyone harassing Grima or his son. The couple walked far away until no one could see them. Grima and Zanza sat down on the grass. They wondered why there was a lake. Shulk was looking around. He laughed once a butterfly landed on his nose. Grima leaned his head on Zanza's shoulder.

"Do you think the other experiments made it out safely?"

Zanza moved his hand on top of Grima's.

"I sure hope so. Its awful what they were doing to us."

"They kept doing experiments on me."

Zanza interlaced their fingers together.

"I saw our friend mutate into a monster…."

"That is awful…"

Zanza and Grima shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you Zanza, don't ever leave me."

Zanza pulled Grima closer. The fell dragon gripped his lover's armor.

"I won't."

Grima closed his eyes.

"I hope nothing separates us or kidnaps our son."

Zanza turned his head facing Shulk who was making popping noises with his lips. He smiled.

"As long as I'm here, nothing will separate us."

* * *

Chrom stabbed his blade on the map.

"Those parasites can be anywhere!"

Dunban was checking the map.

"Zanza and Grima could not have gotten very far."

Chrom turned his head once he saw his daughter severally wounded.

"Lucina!?"

"Father!"

Lucina collapsed on the ground. Chrom dashed over and picked her up.

"Who did this to you!?"

"Zanza's disciples!"

Chrom turned his head facing Dunban.

"He already has an army!"

"They're powerful, father!"

Dunban pounded the desk.

"I know Zanza has a weakness!"

Dunban evilly grinned.

"He's in love with that transgender, Grima right?"

"Grima!? What!? In love!?"

Chrom and Lucina said at the same time.

Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"He's not a transgender. He just happens to have the ability to make babies."

Dunban evilly laughed.

"That child they made is probably born now."

"Are you thinking of killing his son?"

Dunban shook his head.

"No. Not kill. We can experiment on him and erase their memory."

Chrom and Lucina nodded.

"We should kill his disciples first!"

"Hm. I don't even know who is disciples are or what they look like."

Lucina growled.

"One is named Edea! She is my rival! She defeated me twice already!"

Dunban checked the map. He could see Grima and Zanza sitting together with their newborn child.

"So he does have a kid."

Lucina glared.

"That's disgusting…"

"We should kill them before they make another."

"Killing both of them won't be so easy."

Dunban closed the map.

"I got a plan."

* * *

Zanza and Grima were comparing their hand sizes.

"I couldn't stand watching you getting tortured."

Grima looked into his husband's eyes.

"Did they torture you?"

Zanza shook his head.

"I was the strongest out of all the Gods that were there."

Zanza clenched his fist.

"I remember that moment when I first saw you."

His eyes flashed blue.

* * *

 _"_ _What the hell!? He has a vagina in him!"_

 _Grima shrieked in horror once the guard's began purposely hitting the metal bars._

 _"_ _Hahah! He has sensitive ears!"_

 _Grima was shoved on the marble floor._

 _The guard looked down at Grima and pressed his spiked heel against his neck._

 _"_ _How can you call yourself a 'God' when you are vulnerable!?"_

 _Grima hollered. The guard laughed and slashed his back with the wyrmslayer. Grima screeched as his back was slashed._

 _"_ _He's not a God! Gods don't feel pain or bleed!"_

 _Grima's eyes glowed blue. Zanza looked through the bars of his cell seeing what was happening. The other Gods in the cell tried attacking the walls but they were made with special material not even a God could destroy._

 _"_ _Isolate him! He can't be in that cell!"_

 _Grima was electrocuted and thrown inside his cell._

* * *

Zanza felt his blood boil.

"Do Gods really bleed Zanza?"

Zanza sighed.

"Yes."

Zanza's eyes flashed blue. He hugged Grima and used himself as a shield. A missile was fired at his back.

"Waugh!"

Zanza turned his head seeing a group of soldiers from Colony 9 coming after them. Shulk started crying.

"Get out of here Grima! Get Shulk somewhere safe!"

Grima grabbed Zanza's hand.

"I can't just leave you!"

Zanza spread his wings and his halo rose above his head. The two monados appeared in both of his hands.

"I'll be fine! Just go somewhere safe!"

Grima's face grew sad. His wings unfolded. He quickly turned his body around and picked up his son. Grima dashed away and jumped up flying in the sky. The goddesses eyes flashed blue again. He whipped his head back.

"No! Grima!"

In the vision, Grima was being chased by planes that were firing missiles. The missiles that were fired exploded.

"What!?"

Zanza looked around desperately. Was something helping them?

"Zanza!"

A figured landed on the ground creating a mini earthquake that made the soldiers fly back. The figure stood up holding a giant blade. The figure was wearing a black mask and had his white hair folded back. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants. He grinned.

"No way! Kaiser Oblivion!"

"Or Denys. My brother told me you needed help along with the four heroes of light."

"The help is always appreciated!"

Denny swung his blade destroying another missile.

"Little cowards!"

Denny turned his head and slashed his blade protecting Zanza from the rogue warriors.

"Zanza, go! I'll take care of this!"

"Are you sure Denny?"

Denny hollered at the soldiers.

"No matter how many times you bring me down, I will rise again!"

The kaiser oblivion had shots fired at him that did no damage.

"BINDING BLADE!"

A fire wave slashed through the soldiers cutting them in half.

"Get out of here Zanza!"

"Thanks Denny!"

Zanza jumped in the air and flew off. Denny grinned.

"This will be too easy."

* * *

Zanza looked back seeing the sun was down. His was glowing in the air. The goddess looked around desperately looking for his lover. He gasped once he saw his lover making a tent. Zanza flew down landing on the ground gently. Grima gasped and jumped into his lover's arms embracing him. The couple crushed their lips together then slowly pulled away.

"How's Shulk?"

"He's sleeping inside the tent."

"They're trying to ambush us."

Grima's heart was pounding rapidly.

"I'm worried Zanza. They're after our son!"

"W-What!?"

"I sensed and over heard them! They want to kidnap Shulk and do experiments on him!"

Zanza began to growl.

"Why can't they just leave us alone!? We just want to live our life raising our kids!"

Zanza was thinking fast.

"We need to go to Caldisla and spend the night with the four heroes of light!"

Grima nodded.

"I'm leaving the tent here..."

"Lets go Grima!"

Grima quickly entered the tent and carefully picked up Shulk. He made sure not to wake him up. The two goddesses jumped in the air and flew away. The couple arrived in Caldisla hours later. They knew the four heroes of light were inside the hotel inn. Both males entered the hotel. Ringabel and Tiz were playing ping pong. Edea was snoring on the couch. Agnes was reading a book. She turned her head and dropped her book once she saw the couple.

"Zanza!?"

Tiz hit the pong that hit Ringabel's face. He did not flinch.

"Lord Zanza!"

Edea was still snoring. Agnes sighed placing a piece of chocolate on her nose.

"CHOCOLATE!"

Edea ate the chocolate.

"We need a place to stay! We were attacked!"

Tiz jumped on the couch accidentally sitting on Edea's face.

"AHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!"

Tiz got off Edea.

"Of course my Lord! You can always stay with us!"

Denny appeared by teleporting. He did not appear to be wounded.

"DENNY!"

"I killed every soldier."

Denny sighed and sheathed his blade.

"Where's Yew?"

"I think he's in the library as usual."

Zanza shook Denny's hand.

"We owe you one."

Denny shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Grima and I will spending the next few days here until we can find a place to live."

"Live with us my lord!"

Zanza smiled.

"I would love to but I can't. They're tracking us down."

Grima found a room that did not seem occupied. He gently placed his son on the bed. He was sound asleep. The fell dragon crawled into bed lying next to Shulk. He was too afraid to far asleep. He feared Shulk would be taken away from if he was sleeping. Zanza came inside the room shortly and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Shh. Don't wake him."

Zanza held Grima's hand.

"I'm relieved that you're safe Zanza."

"No one can take me down Grima."

"Just promise we won't be separated again."

"I promise."


End file.
